1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a miniaturized power jack connector, and particularly to a miniaturized power jack connector with high insertion force.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
With the miniaturization of electrical connectors, providing terminals creating a normal force large enough to securely retain a plug connector in a complementary receptacle connector becomes a problem. The terminals of a miniaturized connector do not generally provide a large enough normal force. The need to miniaturize and the need for suitably large normal forces have generated a variety of attempted solutions to this problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,026 discloses a conventional receptacle connector comprising a conductive shield which surrounds a dielectric housing. The housing defines a receiving cavity for receiving a plug connector, and the shield forms a resilient finger extending into the receiving cavity for engaging with a shield of the plug connector. The finger contacting with the shield of the plug connector increases the normal force between the connectors, and establishes an electrical path between the shield of the plug connector and the shield of the receptacle connector.
However, in some applications, electrical connection between the shield of the plug connector and the shield of the receptacle connector is undesired, particularly when the connector does not need a shield. In such cases, a connector is desired which provides a high normal force without an electrical connection between the shields of the plug connector and the receptacle connector.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.